


Deep Waters

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set several years post-game, ignoring The Answer as the author has not played it.  Chapter titles are all from "Vagrant Story."</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Reaper's Victims

**Author's Note:**

> Set several years post-game, ignoring The Answer as the author has not played it. Chapter titles are all from "Vagrant Story."

**Deep Waters**

**Chapter I. The Reaper's Victims**

 

Kirijo Mitsuru is woken by the ear-piercing whine of the train's brakes. She finds herself slouched in a most undignified position, leaning against the window. Through bleary-eyed vision, she rights herself, adjusts the black jacket that has twisted about her form as she slept, and does her best to fix her hair. A quick check confirms that her mascara has smudged, giving her one black eye. Sighing, Mitsuru reaches into her carry-on for her makeup bag and quickly restores herself to some level of dignity. She's grateful she paid for a private compartment.

Someone knocks at the door to her compartment. "Kirijo-san," the attendant calls, "we have arrived. Do you require some help with your things?"

Mitsuru double-checks her appearance; she looks fine. "Yes, thank you," she replies, standing to admit the other woman. "I'll be here for a few days, so I have quite a few belongings."

The attendant -- Suki, she recalls -- helps her unload her two heavy bags. "A conference, you mentioned?"

"Yes." Mitsuru shoulders her carry-on and extends the handle of one bag. Suki follows suit with the other, and then holds the door open.

"After you, Kirijo-san."

"Thank you," Mitsuru answers with a smile -- but before she leaves her compartment, she glances back out the window. The station hasn't changed much, she thinks, recalling another time -- practically another life.

"I'm sure you've been here before," Suki laughs, "but welcome to Kyoto, Kirijo-san."

***

The company has a private car chauffeur Mitsuru from the train station to the Shijou hotel. _More familiarity,_ she thinks with a sigh. Was high school really only a few years gone?

The car pulls into the parking lot, and once it parks, Mitsuru takes a deep breath. She thought she was prepared for this, but perhaps she had been too hasty in accepting this offer to shadow a conference in Kyoto.

"We have arrived, Mitsuru-san."

Taking a deep breath, Mitsuru gathers her purse and steps out of the car. Pebbles crunch beneath her boots, and once she closes the door, a small breeze picks up. Brushing wayward locks from her face, she watches dried leaves blow by -- red, orange, yellow. The colors, vibrant -- but fading, slowly fading. _Dying._

She swallows a lump in her throat. _Too soon,_ she is certain. _I shouldn't have come._

"Beautiful at this time of year," her driver comments, coming around to grab her bags from the open trunk.

"Yes," Mitsuru manages. "Yes, it is."

***

They give her the best suite available, and she is humbled by the gesture. Truthfully, Yamada-san, the acting CEO of the Kirijo Group, should have been given that honor. She suspects he intervened on her behalf, as a means of honoring her father; it's the kind of thing he would do.

She surveys her room. Although larger, there is little that distinguishes it from the other rooms. When she opens the back entrance's shoji, though, she notices that she has a small, private section of the onsen. The steam coming off the water is enticing, and idea of a soak is tempting. Still, Mitsuru opts for a tour of the Shijou, allowing the owners to regale her with the amenities and the recent renovations. She walks the halls, listening to the innkeeper's voice but only half-hearing what she is saying. Everywhere she looks, she recalls another time: the seats by the vending machines, Akihiko and Ryoji; the souvenir shop, Iori, complaining about prices; the lobby, Aigis, still trying to make sense of the entire affair; upstairs, Arisato, smoothly placating a lonely girlfriend.

Something catches in her throat, and she wishes other members of her party were here with her, so they could handle the talking.

"And here," the innkeeper, Morita-san, goes on, "you can see our recreational park. Our guests can take part in a variety of activities such as hiking, archery, and table tennis."

Mitsuru turns her head to look. There is currently an archery range set up, and a group of four taking aim at targets. "Most impressive," she says, and almost dismisses the display, except a flash of pink catches her eye. No doubt this is the purpose of wearing the color, a soft but decidedly noticeable choice, but then -- "Excuse me," she ventures.

"Yes?" Morita-san replies, an eager smile on her face.

"Could you please tell me that young woman's name?" she requests, gesturing to the familiar blonde in pink.

"Ah, that would be Takeba Yukari, one of our recreational directors. She handles archery and shiatsu." A pregnant pause. "Do you know her, Kirijo-san?"

"Actually, yes." Mitsuru manages a smile. "We went to high school together."

"Marvelous," Morita replies, with genuine joy. "Perhaps you would like to greet her?"

Mitsuru hesitates. They haven't spoken to one another for... five years? She feels guilty, despite having spent most of those five years abroad. "She seems busy. I'll meet up with her later. Please," she adds, "would you allow me to sample your fine cuisine?"

***

She does meet up with Takeba later, if entirely by accident. Mitsuru is downstairs, purchasing a local soda as a treat, when she notices Takeba come inside, bow slung over her shoulder. _I can't avoid her. Surely she's heard my company is here._ The thought is cause for some confusion; it isn't that she doesn't _want_ to see Yukari, it's just that -- it's too soon.

Nonetheless, Mitsuru accepts her change and steels herself; Artemisia never backed down from anything. She pauses to subtly check her appearance in the tiny mirror to test sunglasses, adjusts her short black coat. Soda cold in one hand, Mitsuru leaves the sanctuary of the souvenir shop, walking away from the urge to feign engrossment in its many trinkets.

Her appearance brings Yukari up short. "Senpai?" she asks, blinking startled eyes.

"Takeba," she greets warmly, a smile forming on her lips. "It's good to see you."

Her old friend gapes. "Uh, yeah. Of course." She glances around. "I didn't know you were really coming."

Her heart sinks a little at Yukari's awkwardness. _Of course. Some years have gone by. We've changed. We--_ "I'm shadowing a conference with the acting CEO," she finds herself explaining. "It will be good practice for me."

"Yeah?" Takeba is still glancing around. Honestly, it looks as though she'd rather leave.

"Well," Mitsuru says after some moments have passed, "I had better be going."

Yukari's attention snaps back to her. "Oh, you're busy? You don't have time to talk?"

Mitsuru considers her old friend's reactions carefully. "If you would like to talk awhile, I would be happy to accommodate."

"Great!" Yukari glances around again. "You're in the executive suite, right? Let's go."

She's already moving, leaving a baffled Mitsuru no choice but to follow.

***

Mitsuru has some oolong tea sent up. Once they're settled at the table, she adjusts herself on her cushion and ventures, "You seemed distracted downstairs." Best to broach the subject now.

"Oh," Yukari chuckles, "I'm sorry about that. At this hour, a lot of people usually want massages before their dip in the onsen. We have a few masseuses, but I just did a bunch of archery activities today. I didn't want to get drafted."

"Oh," Mitsuru realizes, smiling to herself. "I see." She sips her tea, feeling relieved. "So, Takeba, what brings you home to Kyoto?"

"You remember?" she sounds a little surprised.

"Of course," Mitsuru answers in a smooth voice. Of course she remembers; that talk with Yukari is what gave rise to Artemisia -- what gave Mitsuru a new reason to live.

Yukari gives her a warm smile. "Thank you, Senpai. That means a lot." She bows her head. "Well, after," she falters, "after high school, I went to a vocational school. My mom and I have reconciled, but even though we get along a lot better, I don't think I could ever live with her again." Yukari looks upward, wistful. "Still, I did want to be close to home. Just not _at_ home, if that makes sense."

"It does."

"And I saw this place was looking for a massage therapist. The archery part just kicked in naturally." She nods to her bow, propped up in the corner. "So here I am." She pauses, takes a deep breath like she wants to say something else, something about the inn, about what it _means_ \-- but in the end, she doesn't.

A long silence stretches between them. Mitsuru lets its settle. She's not sure if she can talk about it yet, either.

Yukari renews their conversation, "What have you been up to?"

Relieved to steer the topic in another direction, Mitsuru takes another sip of tea. "After graduation, I went to study abroad."

"Let me guess," Takeba interjects, "France?"

"Mais oui," she laughs. "I attended Baruch College and graduated with a business degree."

"Wow!"

"All in preparation for following in my father's footsteps, of course. I've just returned, and when I learned that the Kirijo Group was looking to close a deal on acquiring this hotel, I figured it would be an excellent opportunity."

Yukari tilts her head. "So, you're not head of the Kirijo Group yet?"

"No," she affirms with a shake of her head. "My father stipulated that I would not become CEO until I turned twenty-five. He wanted me to study, and enjoy myself a little before taking the reins of such a company. Hm," she half-chuckles, "enjoy life."

_"Life"_ hangs in the air between them. Takeba pointedly looks into her tea, and Mitsuru tightens her hands around her teacup. Yes, they should enjoy life; one of them gave all of his to ensure they could.

"We're never going to talk about him again, are we?"

Yukari's question startles her. She looks up, watches the other young woman stare into her tea, as though it holds some answer for her. "I don't think I'm ready," Mitsuru confesses.

"Neither am I. But, if there's one thing I've learned through all -- all this, it's that you can't keep running away from something. Sooner or later, you'll have to confront it." She clutches her heart, locking eyes with Mitsuru. "Even if it only comes five years later."


	2. An Arrow Into Darkness

Mitsuru rises with the sun, and sneaks out into the dawn light for an early soak in the onsen. The heat penetrates her weary bones and aching muscles, and she thinks, _Surely I'm too young for this sort of fatigue._

She reaches to adjust her pinned-up hair, and tries to remember what her agenda holds for today. Mostly shadowing meetings, a business lunch in between.

She'd rather spend more time with Yukari. The thought makes her pause; but no, she'd much rather spend time with Yukari than fulfill her duties here. She -- she _misses._ Yukari, Akihiko, the dorm -- everyone in it.

Mitsuru gets out of the bath, water releasing her with reluctance. She pads back into her suite, tying the sash of her robe. Yukari forgot her bow here last night, she notices. "Hm," she says to herself, "perhaps I should find her. She might prefer to give her lessons with her own bow."

The room's telephone rings. She's standing right next to it, so the sound makes her jump. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Mitsuru-san," Yamada-san greets her. "Would you like to meet us and Morita-san for breakfast?"

_Duty calls._ "Of course. I'll be right down." She eyes the clothes she laid out the night before: a black pinstriped pantsuit with a crisp white camisole and subtle jewelry. Eiko picked it out for her, of course; Mitsuru nary makes a move without advice from the Kirijo Group's fashion consultant. Too much room for error; for embarrassment, shaming both herself and her company.

She wonders what Yukari will think of this suit.

***

 

"Good, good," Yukari is saying, walking down the line of archery newcomers. "Don't be afraid of the snapback; do it exactly as I showed you. Both eyes open," she adds, leaning close to one salaryman. "They only do that in movies."

She's a little annoyed about leaving her bow in Mitsuru's room. She'll have to go and get it later -- provided she can track down the Kirijo heir. Apparently Mitsuru is just as busy these days as she was as a student. _No surprise, really._ Anyway, it's better to be busy than to have free time to think about -- five years ago.

_I should be okay now!_ she rages, punctuated by the release of fifteen nocked arrows. "Great work!" she slips easily into her instructor persona. "Is that a bull's eye I see there? Who did that?"

***

"Auuugh," Mitsuru allows herself, having shut herself away from the world. Her feet are _killing_ her; the stiletto heels must go. She kicks them off, rolls her toes inward and sighs. "Much better."

At least she learned about business mergers today. The discourse was intriguing enough that she didn't have to dwell on her sore feet. Dinner ran long, though, and simply sitting down in heels does not free one from their confines. She smirks; time for another soak.

She's wrapped in a yukata when she notices a flash of light from the corner of her eye. "Hm?" She turns around, thinking one of the lights illuminating her onsen has acted up.

Another flash: a golden column in the distance -- from the woods. Mitsuru narrows her eyes, already preparing for the worst. _It can't be._ She knows what it _looks_ like, but the notion doesn't make any sense.

The column of light appears again. Mitsuru wastes a second wondering if anyone else has noticed it, and then decides to check it out. She stops by her purse, picking up what she carries everywhere due to years of habit.

Her silver Evoker is cool to the touch, slips easily into the sash of her yukata. Maybe she's overreacting -- but Mitsuru is used to looking past the obvious.

***

The night is warm, but a cool breeze frequently intrudes. Mitsuru has left the Shijou behind, slipping out the back of her private onsen and heading into the night. The flashes are intermittent now, but they're still occurring. Mitsuru steps lightly, sandals crunching forest floor, and keep an eye out for anything at all.

She finds what she wasn't exactly looking for when she reaches a clearing. Her sandal crunches some dead leaves; her breath catches in her throat.

A Daring Gigas stands in the center of the clearing, black body rippling with muscles, rainbow hair vibrant in the night. The Shadow laughs, gestures, and is engulfed by that golden light. _It's been casting Sukukaja on itself,_ is her first tactical, rational thought. _A Shadow?!_ is her second thought.

It sees her.

_Yukari,_ Mitsuru thinks, sidestepping, readying herself to parry -- she doesn't have a sword! _We never fought gigases alone. Yukari!_

It moves. Nothing to be done, now. Either she turns and leads it back to the Shijou, or she gets rid of it.

She sidesteps again, grabbing her Evoker. The movement is familiar, the barrel against her temple reassuring. "Obey my command!" She pulls the trigger --

\-- and Mitsuru is gone. For one fleeting moment, there is no insecurity about clothing, no concerns about taking over the family business, no awkward last night on earth with Akihiko, and no _fear._ There is only Artemisia.

Bufudyne brings a sharp chill to the forest. The spell knocks the Gigas down, but he gets right back up.

"Couldn't finish it!" Mitsuru spits, and has to leap away from the Shadow's forceful swing.

It keeps coming at her, and it takes all she has just to dodge. She doesn't have any weapon or armor to help absorb any blows; all she has is her Persona, and she doesn't know if that's enough.

The Daring Gigas takes a mighty swing at her. She manages to twist around it, and sees her opening. "This ends now!" she says, evokes Artemisia once more. She feels the energy flowing -- her next spell will be the last.

A truck hits her. That's what it feels like, anyway. The force of the blow doubles her over, lifts her up, and sends her flying. With an anguished cry she isn't even sure she's made, Mitsuru hits the ground some ten feet away. Her stomach -- she's sure she's thrown up her stomach. She can feel spit all around her mouth and she has to get up, _Get! Up!_

She does, by sheer force of will, just in time to discover that she won't have time to fetch her Evoker. She can't even stand. She, she's --

The Shadow gets an arrow in the eye, and it is the most beautiful thing Mitsuru has ever seen.

"Mitsuru!" Yukari shouts, entering the clearing with another arrow nocked and ready. "Back the hell off!" she snarls, loosing.

The second arrow hits as truly as the first, but Shadows do not injure the way humans do. The Daring Gigas is angry now, and he turns his attentions to Takeba.

Yukari responds by reaching behind her, pulling an Evoker from the back pocket of her jeans. "Not quitting, huh?" she muses, aiming the pseudo-gun at her forehead. "Well, how do you like the new me?"

The Lovers arcanum evokes beautiful Io, who casts Garula. The force of the wind knocks the gigas to the ground.

Falling into old routines, Mitsuru takes advantage of this to find her fallen Evoker. Every movement aches, but the pain is far away, buried in adrenaline, and somehow she keeps going.

"Hang in there!" Yukari calls.

A warmth envelopes Mitsuru -- soothing, relieving -- just as she finds her Evoker. "Come forth!" she bids of Artemisia.

One more Bufudyne finishes the job. The Daring Gigas dissolves into a scattering of shadow, and the night is quiet again.

Mitsuru collapses, breathing heavily. A moment later, Yukari is at her side, helping her up.

"Come on, come on. You'll catch a chill if you stay here."

Mitsuru allows herself to be pulled to her feet. Together, they head back to the Shijou, Mitsuru leaning heavily on Yukari. "Thank you."

"No, I'm sorry, Senpai," Yukari apologizes. "I should have told you right away, last night. But it's been so long, I didn't think of it."

Mitsuru blinks. "Told me what?"

"Let's talk in your room. You're exhausted; it's been a long time since you've used your Persona."

"_Takeba,_" Mitsuru doesn't like it when she doesn't know what's going on, "told me _what?_"

"About -- about the wayward Shadows. The extras. The ones that didn't disappear."

She feels warm -- flushed. "What Shadows?!"

"The Shadows that roam our world at night. Some of them -- I think, I mean, I don't really know -- survived after, after Minato-kun sealed Nyx away. I'll explain what I know when we get back, okay?"

Her feet are dragging. So heavy. "Shadows," she chokes. "After all we did. It was for nothing?"

"Senpai..."

"All for naught?" She feels like she's crying. "Of course. No matter what we do, or who we want to protect, it's all for naught."

"Mitsuru, please..."

"We can't save anyone." Everything seems so far away now. "We can never save anyone...."


	3. Where Soft Rains Fell

When Mitsuru regains consciousness, she finds herself staring at the ceiling in her suite. Her stomach still hurts a little, but Yukari's Diarama has done the trick.

_Yukari._ With some effort, Mitsuru manages to sit up. Yukari isn't here, although her bow is again propped in a corner. Mitsuru glances down at herself, and winces. She is in a sorry state, to say the least. Her yukata is torn and stained, her skin looks like -- like she's been fighting Shadows at night.

The door slides open, admitting Yukari, who carries a tray of tea deftly with one hand. She shuts the shoji with her free hand. "Oh, sorry!" she exclaims, catching sight of a roused Mitsuru.

"Yukari," Mitsuru ventures, "what -- what time is it?"

Takeba sets the tray on the low table. "Relax, no worries. I took care of everything. Yamada-san and Morita-san think you're sick -- not used to the country air, anymore, or something. I'll take your dirty yukata, too, and get rid of it quietly. I'm sorry, I should have cleaned you up last night, but I didn't want anyone to see us. You're lucky you have a private view."

"Yukari--"

"Heh," the other woman scratches her head. "It was so much easier fighting Shadows at a time no one knew about, huh?"

"Yes, about that."

"Oh. Right. When you've cleaned up and had some tea. I'm sure you'd like a bath." A forced smile. "You won't believe the leaves I took out of your hair. Can you stand?"

Mitsuru blinks. "I... yes." To prove her point, she gets out of bed. "All right, I'll go freshen up."

"Need any help?"

It's an innocent question, but Mitsuru still shrinks away, embarrassed. "N-no. I should be fine."

"All right. Holler if you need me."

***

The bath washes away all evidence of her dangerous evening outing. Upon exiting the bathroom in her robe, Mitsuru finds that Yukari has poured some tea for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Senpai. Now," Yukari taps her fingers against her own glass, "I owe you an explanation -- or as much of one as I can give."

Mitsuru skips ahead. "Does the Kirijo Group know about this?"

"Not that I know of," Yukari replies. "But really, Senpai, I've seen maybe four cases in the past five years. They're just random Shadows, leftover and starving. I suppose it was kind of naive to think we could get them all in one fell swoop."

Mitsuru sighs. "I'm starting to think S.E.E.S. was a doomed organization from the start."

"Senpai," Yukari admonishes. "Although, I did feel the same back when it first happened. I thought, what did we fight for? Why did we lose -- lose Minato-kun, and Shinjiro-senpai, and Chidori, and your father? I was..." she trails off, looking reminiscent. "I was in a dark place for a while."

"Why didn't you call anyone?"

She shrugs. "A lot of reasons. Some of them found out on their own. Two years ago, Junpei-kun and I found a Shadow in Inaba."

Mitsuru wants to ask what Yukari and Iori were doing in Inaba together. She doesn't.

"But then, I figured, we don't know the true nature of the Shadows. We never really did. I think, I think there will always be Shadows somewhere." She looks at Mitsuru. "So, if some leftovers show up, I'll deal with them. They're mostly weakened by now, anyway. I've made my peace with it."

Mitsuru considers her friend. "Then where is Isis?"

Yukari deflates, slumping against the low table. "That's -- complicated."

Concerned, Mitsuru scoots closer. "Can I be of any help?"

She's treated with a stunning smile. "You are helping, right now."

"I am?" Mitsuru wonders, and is taken aback when Yukari throws her arms around Mitsuru's neck and begins a long hug. "If this helps you," she offers, rubbing Yukari's back, "I don't mind at all." Takeba is warm, and smells like jasmine.

"Remember my arcanum," Yukari reminds her, pulling away. "Now, I have to go, and you're going to stay here for today. But there is unfinished business for tonight."

"Yes," Mitsuru agrees, realizing. "The Daring Gigas hunts in packs. We've two more to fell, hm?" she muses, raising an eyebrow.

Yukari stands, arms behind her back, and looks up at the ceiling. "You asked me once, if I'd stay with you until the end."

Mitsuru smiles. "I remember."

"Well, it's not over yet."

"No. No, it isn't."

***

It's raining. Somehow, it's fitting. The weather is to their advantage because it means the woods will most definitely be deserted. No one would be caught outside in such conditions: the winds are strong, and visibility is quite low. On the other hand, these factors prove a disadvantage, as well.

Mitsuru squares her shoulders and readies herself. She has no weapon; there was no time to procure one. According to Yukari, the Shadows that remain have been severely weakened, so she isn't overly concerned. Besides, they have Yukari's bow-and-arrows -- and their Personae.

"Ready?" she asks her friend.

Yukari is grimacing, eyeing the storm with disgust. "This will be hell on my bow." She shoulders her quiver and hefts her archery case. "Let's hope I don't have to use it. It'll last maybe a couple of arrows."

"Let's hope," Mitsuru echoes. She adjusts her poncho, watching the darkness for any sign of their Gigas friends.

It doesn't take long.

"Here we go, Takeba."

"Right behind you."

***

The remaining Daring Gigases are evidently sore over the loss of their companion. Even above the wind and the rain, Mitsuru and Yukari can hear their angry wails. They follow the telltale golden lights and try not to trip over the slippery, wet foliage.

"Yukari, wait!" Mitsuru stops short, digging beneath her poncho for her Evoker. "Obey my command," she beckons, and casts Mind Charge. "Stupid. I should have done that earlier."

"We're not used to fighting like this," Yukari replies over the storm. "We were hardly ever the front line."

"True," Mitsuru agrees. Artemisia relies on magic spells as offense, and Mitsuru herself is of average strength. She is accustomed to attacking from behind a wall of protection provided by Shinji and Akihiko, by Aigis and -- Arisato.

"So where do you--?" She isn't allowed to finish.

To Mitsuru's horror, Yukari is sent flying as a Daring Gigas bursts through the underbrush. She casts Bufudyne and, once the Gigas is knocked back, Diarahan on Yukari.

"Sorry!" Yukari calls, back in the game. She fires a Garula spell, but while it does startle the Daring Gigas and force it backwards, Io simply isn't strong enough for the opponent -- weakened though it may be. "Damn it!"

Working quickly, Mitsuru doubles her offensive with Mind Charge and Bufudyne again. _What I wouldn't give for a Megido Gem,_ she thinks, bitterly. She manages another Bufudyne, but her stamina isn't what it used to be, and she isn't sure how many of those she has left. "Takeba!"

Yukari's next Garula hits unusually hard, knocking the Daring Gigas onto its back. As it struggles, dazed, Mitsuru brings her Evoker to her temple.

At first, she is in such shock, she believes something has gone wrong in summoning Artemisia. When the pain settles in, she realizes she has been struck -- hard. She's -- on the ground, hurting. Her temple -- her vision is swimming.

"Mitsuru!" Yukari calls from across the country. "Mitsuru!"

So far away, Mitsuru thinks. Worlds away, living a normal life, free to do whatever she wished, and so sweet and beautiful. There are giants in the garden: one is sleeping, one is trampling the flowers --

_"Mitsuru!"_

\-- she comes back. A blink, and her vision is clear, and everything is happening at once. The second -- third -- Daring Gigas is coming for her. The one Yukari felled has recovered, and _it's_ going for _her._ Mitsuru pushes herself up, looks for her Evoker, can't find it. She looks to Yukari. They can't see each other's faces, but she can feel the other woman's gaze. Yukari is struggling.

_"Remember my arcanum,"_ is an almost-distant memory. The Lovers: constant and true companions, a source of mutual strength and dependence. Mitsuru thinks she understands something.

"Yukari," she pleads, "help me! I -- I need you!"

She opens some kind of locked door. She can't tell what sort, because Yukari is engulfed in the winds -- releasing some sort of anguished cry. It's, it's something between relief and anger. When the tornado dissipates, Yukari's Evoker is a brilliant silver in the darkness.

"I can do this," she says with confidence, and Mitsuru is only mildly surprised when Io gives way for Isis. Magarudyne rips across the battlefield, finishing off the first Gigas and gravely injuring the second. Mitsuru expects a Diarahan, but Yukari keeps on, casting Garudyne after Garudyne until the second Gigas is defeated.

For a long time after, it's just the two of them and the pouring rain. Mitsuru retrieves her Evoker and casts Diarahan on herself. Then she limps over to where Yukari stands. "Are you all right?"

"Sure," the other woman replies. Yukari gives her a sheepish look. "This isn't how I wanted you to find out, though."

Mitsuru thinks about Lovers and hugs and promises made on riverbanks. "I'm... not sure what I've found out," she admits.

"That's okay," Yukari assures with a smile. It's a beautiful smile, on a beautiful face streaked with rainwater and wet light brown hair. "Thank you, Mitsuru."

She can't reply, because Yukari closes the gap between them. The kiss happens so quickly, Mitsuru is tilting her head and opening her mouth before she realizes what has transpired. Their mouths are warm but their tongues cool to the touch -- and it's exactly what she didn't know she wanted.


	4. The Soldier's Bedding

"How long have you been in love with me?" Mitsuru ventures. She busies herself with peeling away her wet poncho, to save them both from the embarrassment of staring.

"Since the school trip," Yukari confesses. "Little by little." She drops her poncho and archery kit into a sopping pile in the corner of Mitsuru's suite. Despite their best efforts, her jeans and green shirt are wet. "It's why I lost Isis, I think, after Minato-kun..." she shakes her head. "After Nyx, after graduation, I couldn't get you out of my head. But you had gone, and so had everyone else. Being so alone, and feeling so useless to Minato-kun... I lost my personal resolve, what made Isis strong.

"But your coming here helped," she affirms, turning back to Mitsuru. "You came, and you were still my friend, and you called for me."

"You answered," Mitsuru says, watching water drip down from Yukari's hair. She shivers; it's cold in her white blouse, and her soaked jeans are clinging to her legs.

"Of course, for you. For any of you, but especially for you."

For a long moment, they forget that they've just returned from dispatching Shadows in a storm, that they're soaking wet and dripping onto the floor.

"Your resolve has returned. Isis is back."

"It was for you," Yukari insists. "To save you."

"I've been rescued," Mitsuru finds herself replying.

Yukari inhales one shaky breath. "Then we should take a bath together."

Mitsuru raises an eyebrow. "Because we don't have anything left to hide?" Even as she asks, she's heading to the private onsen.

Yukari beats her to the door. "We really don't," she agrees, seizing Mitsuru's face and pulling her in for a kiss.

Mitsuru lets Yukari press her against the wall, loving the way their breasts push up against one another. She shivers, aches between her thighs, and Yukari licks water from her throat as she attacks the buttons of Mitsuru's blouse.

"Yesss," she sighs, blissful, tilting her head back against the wall. She doesn't protest when Yukari bares her shoulders; she wants it.

Mischievously, "Senpai, you're cold." A cool kiss on the lace of her bra. "Let's go to the onsen?"

Yukari actually kills the lights in the back. Though the onsen is softly illuminated from the lights in Mitsuru's room, there is even less chance of eavesdroppers than before. In complete privacy even from the heavens, they stumble through the rain, disrobing on their way. Yukari unhooks Mitsuru's bra and lavishes attention on her breasts; the feeling is alien but welcome -- oh, welcome.

Together, drenched in the rains from above, they seek refuge in the waters below. Mitsuru touches Yukari's breasts, kisses Yukari's neck, and speaks Yukari's name. And later, Mitsuru lies on the edge of the onsen, writhing beneath the rain and Yukari's tongue. Her cries are lost on the winds.

***

Mitsuru's business trip to Kyoto ends on a high note. Yamada-san and Morita-san have reached a merger agreement, and Yamada-san expresses his satisfaction regarding Mitsuru's contributions to the talks. Mitsuru waves the thanks away, eager to be off to their next stop, Tokyo. She still has much to learn.

The train ride makes her drowsy. Understandable, given the few days she's had. Barely an hour into the smooth ride, she begins to doze off, drifting habitually toward the window.

"Lean against _me_, you goose," Yukari scolds good-naturedly, and pulls her back.

 

_+fin+_


End file.
